


Heir to the Empire (REWRITE)

by DarthImperiusArchive (ColovianHastur)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Nu-Cyrod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-04-18 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColovianHastur/pseuds/DarthImperiusArchive
Summary: In those days so long ago, Akatosh made a covenant with Alessia. So long as the Blood of the Dragon runs strong in her rulers, the glory of the Empire shall extend in unbroken years. But through treachery of snakes, the covenant was broken and the rightful heirs of Aleshut were forced into transliminal hiding, ruling over a hidden empire until the day of the true return.
Relationships: James Potter/Alessia (unwitting relationship), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. From the Apparition of El-Estia to the Throning of Reman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The Elder Scrolls series belongs to Zenimax.

* * *

_ **Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod** _

_by the Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_ **THE CITY OF THE ALL-MARUGH: LANDFALL** _

_Called as such because of a legendary event in early Nu-Cyrodilic history, the region of Landfall serves as the heartlands of Nu-Cyrod. Much of the region is composed of fertile farmlands of temperate climate, with forests on the borders with the adjacent regions of the Empire. A vast lake called Remira is located at the centre of Landfall, with a river flowing towards the southern lands. Scattered across the lake are many islands and islets, where various districts of All-Marugh, the capital of Nu-Cyord, can be found. Although the number of islands is too many to count, the city counts only a total of ten districts, with transportation between them being provided by either long bridges where entire neighbourhoods rest, or by gondolas and larger boats that traverse the calm waters of Lake Remira. The cosmopolitan nature of All-Marugh should be noted. Visitors to the capital (and to Nu-Cyrod even) should not dismiss, insult, or scoff at the non-human inhabitants of the capital. The elven races, the lizard-like Argonians, and the Minotaurs of Nu-Cyrod are all regarded as citizens of the empire, with equal rights and duties._

_At the centre is the Palace District, where the Nu-Mantia Tower is located – a white and enormous spire which towers above all buildings in the city and serves as both the residence of the imperial family, but also as the meeting place of the Imperial Elder Council. Certified scholars of the Empire may also gain entrance to the coveted Imperial Library, where books of both Nu-Cyrod and outside can be found and studied, curated by the Order of the Ancestor Moth. Impressive is also the gardens which surround the palace, littered with the graves of past emperors, nobles, and wise men. The Palace District can only be accessed by the Green Emperor Way, a bridge and hanging-garden hybrid where magical topiaries shaped as emperors of a legendary past can be found and spoken with._

_From the Palace, the Green Emperor Way leads to the Alessian District, a mostly residential aera which also serves as the pedestrian entry to the city. The Alessian District's northern bridge provices entry to the Elven Garden District, while the southern bridge leads to the Temple islands. Like the Alessian District, the Elven Gardens are a residential area, although one exclusive to the wealthier residents of All-Marugh. The Temple District, as the name indicates, houses a myriad of temples and shrines to the many gods worshipped by the people of Nu-Cyrod._

_To the east of the Elven Gardens is the Market District, an aggregate of islets where shops and homes can be found, although the former are found in majority. The Arcane University, where scholars and mages of Nu-Cyrod study the strange and oddly universal magic of this land, can be found on a large island to the north of the market. Entry to the University is highly regulated by the Council of Mages, and an aspiring student has to prove their aptitude in the magical arts before being accepted to the institution. Second only in fame to the Palace District is the Arena District, where a great amphitheatre simply known as the Arena can be found. The many citizens of the capital, both poor and rich, come here to witness the bloody fights between the arena teams, in the hopes of collecting their bets when leaving. _

_South of the Arena District is the Garden District, a myriad of islands and islets where gardens designed in many styles can be found. The central island here features the statues of the eleven gods of the All-Marugh, as well as marble statues of all past emperors of Nu-Cyrod, with a long bridge connecting the gardens to the Temple District. The main port of All-Marugh is in the Waterfront, a district mostly composed of islets located in the south-eastern Remira. However, the presence of the slums in the Waterfront makes it one of the least advisable districts to linger on for an extended period of time, as despite the efforts of the City Watch, petty crime is an unfortunate reality of this area. The final district of All-Marugh is the Prison District. Here are found both the Imperial Prison, and the headquarters of the Imperial Legion._

_Other than All-Marugh, there are no other cities in Landfall. And although various towns and settlements can be found, none holds any remarkable feature or landmark._

* * *

_ **Chapter 1 - From the Apparition of El-Estia to the Throning of Reman** _

**Part 1 – The Aleshut Appears to Juilek**

James Potter, anon Juilek Cyrodiil, wasn't sure why exactly he had decided to meet up with Lily at the border to the Forbidden Forest. Truth be told, he was more nervous than he had ever been before in his entire life. His persistence and perseverance had paid off months ago when Lily finally decided to go out with him, and now the two were inseparable.

Figuratively speaking, of course. Being constantly together was not exactly good for a relationship, after all.

In a month, they would leave Hogwarts, but James wanted to cement their future together as soon as possible. And seeing as things between them were not just going smoothly but also rather well, he would take the opportunity of using this rather pleasant day to finally propose to Lily. And by Mara, he would not turn into a chicken and back off at the last moment.

There he waited for a small while, and eventually the sound of footsteps filled the air.

"Lily?" he spoke, turning around to look at the source of the sound.

Yet it wasn't Lily.

Between the trees was a woman whose face he did not recognize, the only clothes on her body being a cowl which covered her head and a cloak that covered her back, leaving the woman's front body exposed, her breasts covered by her braided hair. Although two bull horns sprouted from the cowl, that was not the most outlandish thing about this mysterious woman. It was the gaping wound on her breast that went down to her feet, mangled by many cuts and bruises.

The sight made James unable to speak, the teen looking in horror at the sight before him.

"Why do you run?"

She opened her hands, revealing on one a red gem, and on the other a bright flame.

"I am the healer of all men and the mother of dragons," she said to him. "But as you have run so many times from me so shall I run until you learn my pain, which renders you and the land of your ancestors dead."

The young wizard opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of another voice made him turn around.

"James?"

Approaching the hut of Hagrid was Lily, a serene and happy expression on her face, looking at James and completely ignoring the apparition before him. When he looked back at where the woman had been, she was gone, no trace of her presence remaining.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lily at the conflicted expression on his face.

"I… no, I don't think so," he replied, quickly trying to think of an excuse. "I thought I saw something in the forest."

But he knew something was wrong, for he had witnessed the apparition of the sainted El-Estia, whose words would certainly bring uncertain doom in the years to come.

* * *

**Part 2 – The Union of Juilek and Lily**

And on that day, was the great city of the All-Marugh filled with celebration, whose shape was that of the Imperial City of the Cyrodiils.

Inside the Great Cathedral of Mara were many to witness the sacred union of their emperor with his soon-to-be wife, the young Lily Evans from the land of Britain. As fitting for the Emperor of Nu-Cyrod, the ceremony was led by the Arch-Prelate of Mara, an old man whose head was empty of hair, the light of the stained glass being reflected on his shiny scalp.

"Gather we now before the eyes and between the hands of Mara, loving mother goddess and goddess of loving another. For to love another is to honor the mother, exalting thereby both mother and mortal. Gather we here before the loving gaze of loving Mara, to recognize the bond of love between mortals. For only in love is a mortal's life eternal, and only in the sacred bonds of love can a mortal live forever. As Mara is life, so life is love."

And those inside the cathedral spoke.

"As Mara is life, so life is love."

The Arch-Prelate continued. "Acknowledge we now the oaths and vows of those who gather before Mara to pledge their love. For thus these vows become real, as the Divines, through their vows, made real the world around us. Acknowledge we here the holy truth that love begets life, therefore for these Mara's love is truth. For those who love multiply the life of the world, and their vows create more life from love. As Mara gave life, so we give love."

And so those words were repeated.

"As Mara gave life, so we give love."

The priest then continued his speech. "So respect we now these vows eternal, no matter the nature of those who do love. For the nature of one is the nature of all, and through every heart flows the blood of the Divines. So respect we here the vows of those gathered, for Mara loves all who do love. For Mara gave life that all may love, and all vows of love we respect in her name. To respect all life, we respect all love."

And those inside repeated the words for a final time.

"To respect all life, we respect all love."

The Arch-Prelate then turned towards James. "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"I do, now and forever," replied James.

After was Lily's turn.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"I do, now and forever."

For Lily, who had been so recently introduced to the culture of Nu-Cyrod and the great secret of James, this ceremony was greatly foreign to her. More foreign was the concept that James, the rowdy boy that she had disliked so much for most of her years at Hogwarts, was in fact the emperor of an entire country, somehow larger than the British Isles and yet hidden away in a forest of Scotland.

With the bonds of matrimony exchanged, so did the Arch-Prelate declare the two youths married.

And so was the ceremony ended with the crown of the consort being placed upon Lily's head as the choirs of living saints sung the thirty and four hymnals of Aleshut.

* * *

**Part 3 – The Birth of Reman**

When a great scream of terror had been heard inside the Imperial Palace, the guard was immediately drawn to its source. And when the emperor and his Dragonguard were summoned to the chambers of the empress, the sight inside would haunt them for the years to come.

The two midwives were collapsed on the floor, lifeless and their faces dirty with blood that came from their eyes. On the bed was Lily, her eyes open and still, her face frozen in a tired expression. But what could not escape James nor his companions was the blood on both the bed and the floor, which came from the horrible wound on Lily's mangled body. There was blood on both the bed and the floor, most of it coming from the horrible wound on Lily's mangled body.

And, more surprisingly, between her bloodied legs was a wriggling new-born baby, next to him a shrivelled and broken umbilical cord dirtied with his mother's blood.

"_No,"_ thought James. _"Not his mother's."_

As much as the loathed the thought, he knew Lily was not the child's mother. Even though she had carried him for all these months, the blood that coursed through the boy's veins was not hers. The red gem above the infant's brow was enough sign of that.

Chim-El Adabal.

The red diamond of divine promise.

It was his own doing, really. Every since the spirit had appeared to him a few years ago, he had been set on this strange path, one which had cost him his beloved. But who was he in this new story then? He could not be Hrol, for he had died when copulating with the mound of dirt, nor was he the shield-thane who perished upon seeing such a sight. Perhaps those roles had been changed and given to others. Perhaps his sweet Lily, whose body was nearly broken beyond recognition, had been delegated the role of dying in Hrol's name, with her body emulating that of El-Estia, while the midwives were obviously the new shield-thane. Yet despite this, there was no doubt of what the role of the little boy was.

He was Reman. He was Cyrodiil come once again.

Such was the name the boy would be given.

* * *

**Part 4 – The First Expedition to Ald Cyrod**

It was the 6th day of Rain's Hand, on the 1514th year of the Empire.

Beneath the labyrinthine sewers of the Palace District, where no common man ever ventured for fear of legendary beasts prowling the dark and damp corridors beneath, stood the nigh-forgotten Mausoleum of the First, where the original magnengineers of Reman were entombed so long ago.

The tomb was a place of legend to the people of Nu-Cyrod, but it also served a greater purpose, other than to be a resting place for the bones of the dead. Inside the tomb was also the gateway created at the orders of Reman Cyrodiil, as part of his project to make Ald Cyrod an empire across the stars. While some thought Reman's ambition to be directed towards Aetherius, his sights had been in fact set beyond the Grey Maybe.

"Does this work properly?"

Caradoc Deer-Born, a battlemage from the Tempest Holds whose name had been bastardized by the outlander wizards into "Dearborn" was the leader of such expedition. Formerly an agent in Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, he had been recalled to Nu-Cyrod to be at the forefront of the return to Aurbis, leading an expeditionary force of at least fifty men and women.

"Of course! My calculations are precise. I've done this before, in case you have forgotten."

Archmagister Orval was undoubtedly the oldest living person in Nu-Cyrod, older than the province itself. Having been rather opportunist in his "youth", Orval had decided to be part of the project leading to the creation of Nu-Cyrod, believing the scope and scale of the plans to be worthy of a Telvanni wizard-lord. Of course, when the foundations of Landfall were first laid, Orval had managed to somehow transplant his entire tower and surrounding city to Nu-Cyrod. Not that it pleased its inhabitants much, but the Dunmer knew better than to protest against the whims of a Telvanni Master. And since Nu-Cyrod had been an exclusively magical project, only the Telvanni had been involved in it. Or at least, just one Telvanni. If the others knew of it, they had decided to ignore the project entirely. As such, all Dunmer inhabitants were either descendants of the population of Orval's mushroom city, or of the much smaller individual Dunmer who had been also involved in the project.

But as Orval had been involved in the project from its inception, his presence and assistance in reopening the gateway between Nu-Cyrod and the Aurbis was highly required.

"Yes, more than a thousand years ago. How are we sure this won't drop us in one of the planes of Oblivion instead?"

"Deer-Born, calm down. The Mangengineers have been working on this for centuries. The portal works just as intended. The transliminal refraction has been stabilised and passage is possible. The only thing you need to worry about is what you will find in Sancre Tor. Surely there will be no trouble there."

While Orval was the oldest living person in Nu-Cyrod, High Chancellor Vilius Tharn was perhaps the oldest living human in the empire. Born in 2E 1403 as the eldest son of King Turpis Tharn of Knavia and his wife Magna, Vilius had come to the upper eschelons of the Imperial court, becoming both High Chancellor and Imperial Battlemage, having served these roles for a total of five emperors since then. Of course, he was heavily tied to the Imperial family, his late daughter Euphemia having been the wife of the late Emperor Fleamont. Being the grandfather of the current emperor had done wonders for his influence amongst the fellow kings of the Once-East.

"Heh, you might be surprised," grunted Caradoc. "If we're lucky, Fort Sancre Tor has been abandoned by the betrayers. If not, then we might need to sneak out of it."

"Or it might have been overrun by bandits and marauders," suggested Vilius. "If our own abandoned forts get that treatment, the ones in Cyrodiil would get it too."

"In that case, a liberation might be required," said Caradoc, his hand tapping the axe sheathed on his armour.

The High Chancellor, aware of Deer-Born's tendencies regarding battle and of how precarious their future position in Cyrodil would be, knew it was best if shows of force were kept minimal. "Don't overextend yourself Deer-Born. We don't want to alert any authority in the area to your presence there."

"Ah, don't worry about it Potentate. I know what I'm doing."

Orval scoffed at the statement, while Vilius sighed in exasperation.

As per the preparations for the voyage, a scout was sent through the transliminal gate, returning moments later unscathed.

"There's a dark chamber on the other side. The walls are filled with Remanite motifs," said the man.

"There, you see. My work is perfect," exclaimed Orval.

At that, Caradoc could find no reason to complain.

"Caradoc, you know your mission," spoke Vilius. "Establish a base in Cyrodiil, scout the land, and use the next years to prepare for Emperor Juilek's arrival in Ald Cyrod. Eight and Three guide you."

Caradoc saluted the Potentate. "It shall be done, my Potentate. For the Empire!"

And so were the explorers sent to the land of Ald Cyrod, where they would prepare for the coming of their lord in the years yet to come.

* * *

**Part 5 – The Death of Juilek and the ** **Throning ** **of Reman**

When robed figures with dark intent entered the ancient city of the All-Marugh in secrecy and made their way to Nu-Mantia, was sealed the fate of Emperor Juilek and that young Reman. Cursed and curser, the dark wizard Voldemort, who had taken for himself the title of Lord, had come to Nu-Cyrod assisted by the treachery of one who had been once a close friend of the Emperor, and with him his knights numbered of shared murderous intent.

James, the Emperor Juilek Cyrodiil, wished nothing more than for Oblivion to take Peter Pettigrew, the traitor. When the scouts had sighted him accompanying the Death Eaters, James knew the man had decided to betray him, using his knowledge of both All-Marugh and Nu-Mantia to allow Voldemort a mostly silent entrance to the Palace District through the sewers. Outside were the Palace Watch and the Dragonguard battling against the raiding Death Eaters. Yet the chaos did not stop some from successfully infiltrating Nu-Mantia.

Pyrites, the Butcher of Hogsmeade, was at the helm of this small group. Even in the black robes of the Death Eaters, the Butcher was as dandy as ever, his while silk gloves stained red with the blood of his past victims.

"James!" called out Pyrites joyfully as he entered the throne room and saw the emperor, as if he was greeting an old friend he had not seen for a long time. "Or Juilek. Or whatever you call yourself. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

James gritted his teeth in fury. "Where's your master?"

The faint, yet smug smile on Pyrites's face only served to increase James's anger and dread. "My Lord is close by. You know what he came here for. Give us the boy, and you may yet survive to see tomorrow."

"Never!" snarled James.

In fierce battle was James then engaged, alongside him three of the Dragonguard. Through exchanged blows of magic and steel, the battle in the throne room rose to a crescendo as ten became two, with James and Pyrites remaining as the sole survivors, neither giving the other ground for victory.

Yet through the doors of the throne room came someone James had hoped not to see.

"My lord!" exclaimed Pyrites in triumph, although the strain of exhaustion was heard in his voice.

The dark wizard came close, but stopped quite a few meters away from both battlers.

"Your Majesty," spoke Voldemort in great mockery. "I would remain to speak, but I have to deal with something first."

The Dark Lord gave a curt look towards his servant. "Deal with him."

Fanatically loyal to the last, Pyrites quickly resumed the battle, focusing all his efforts in preventing James from giving chase to Voldemort. In time, a terrible curse was sent towards James, hitting his armour and passing through his stomach. The emperor felt as if his insides were on fire, and black spots began to appear on his vision. The pain was almost unbearable, but he had to continue fighting. Voldemort was on the way to Reman, and he could not let his son be killed by that maniac. With all his remaining magicka, he summoned a spell whose effects were uncertain to both he and his enemy, and though the ensuring distraction was minor, it gave him the opportunity to sever Pyrites's head from his neck, finally putting and end to the Butcher of Hogsmeade.

Yet as much as he tried, James could not run after Voldemort. The pain from whatever curse Pyrites had used was growing, and he was certain his insides had been greatly maimed by the spell. Coughing blood, the young emperor could do little but collapse on the ground, his sword falling next to him.

Entering the throne room was his grandfather Vilius and a force of the Dragonguard. Although it seemed that the battle outside was won, the fact remained that Voldemort was still in the tower.

"Juilek!" exclaimed Vilius as he saw his fallen grandson.

"Aaah…. R-Reman," rasped James. "He's… after Reman."

Although before him lay his grandson dying, Vilius knew he could not let his great-grandson be harmed by the so-called Voldemort. Leaving behind the bleeding emperor with the Dragonguard, Vilius ran to the bed chambers in the upper levels, and he finally came upon the sleeping chamber of Reman, where Voldemort had too arrived at crucial instants before, the two Dragonguard who protected the entry lying dead on the floor.

Knowing that his victory here would smash any viable resistance, Voldemort already had his wand pointed at the toddler and spoke the curse, certain of his success.

"Avada Kedavra!"

What happened after, however, was not expected by either side.

The green curse faltered before it even reached the young child. Above his brow, Chim-El Adabal burst into glorious flame and spoke in a voice of many to the decrepit interloper.

"AE GHARTOK PADHOME AE ALTADOON!"

In Voldemort's hand, the yew wand shrivelled and died, the body of its owner sundered into unknown particles. In the chaos, the wisp of a wraith could be seen fleeing the tower and shouting wails of affliction and terror to unhearing ears.

And when Vilius returned to the throne room below, he saw his grandson's knights in mourning, for Juilek's eyes had been forever shut by the wounds inflicted on him. And he too mourned for the boy he had helped raise, and failed to protect against the foul wizard invaders.

As the day ended and the remains of the battle were lifted to different chambers, Nu-Cyrod would mourn for the death of its emperor and would celebrate the ascension of a new one.

But as the new day dawned, Vilius would bring the boy-emperor to the throne room. And as the infant Reman was sat on the throne, the Chim-El Adabal came alive with the dragon-fires of divine promise, and both spoke in unison, Reman with the voice of an adult.

"I AM CYRODIIL COME!"

* * *

_ **Author's Note:** _

Here's a conceptual rewrite of Heir to the Empire, using parts of the story's original plotline. Obviously, the original story has been abandoned in favour of this one.

Also, the Landfall event referred in the Ministerial Guide has nothing to do with Michael Kirkbride's Landfall. The term is used in it's normal meaning of "an arrival at land on a sea or air journey". Although I admit it serves as a nominal homage to the former Bethesda dev.

* * *

_ **Pocket Guide to the Empire:** _

**The Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod **– a small guide provided by the British Ministry of Magic to both its ambassadors to Nu-Cyrod and citizens who visit the Empire.

**Once-East** \- one of the regions of Nu-Cyrod. It was magnengineered to resemble the Niben Valley.

**Eight and Three** – A term used to refer to the traditional gods of the Imperial inhabitants (or at least their descendants) of Nu-Cyrod. The "Eight" refers to the Eight Divines, while the "Three" refers to Shezarr, Morihaus, and Reman.

**All-Marugh** – The capital city of Nu-Cyrod. It was designed as a copy of the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. The term is also used to refer to the people of Nu-Cyrod.

**Nu-Mantia Tower** – The tall spire at the centre of All-Marugh which also serves as the Imperial Palace. It was designed and built in imitation of the White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil.


	2. On the Blessed Journey of Sunna-Et and the Trial of the Death Eaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning. A few lines of Part 1 of this chapter can be considered a bit NSFW. This is why this story's rating is "Mature", and not "Teen and Up Audiences".

_ **Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod** _

_by the Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_ **THE VALLEY OF MOTHS: ONCE-EAST** _

_If Landfall is the heartland of the empire, then the Once-East is its soul. The culture of the Once-East is described by many as religious, esoteric, philosophical, and with a great focus on elaborate ceremony. An aristocratic class of battlemages dominates the Once-Eastern society, with many of these wizards being employed by courts across the empire as advisors and court wizards. Bordered by Landfall to the west, by the Tempest Holds in the north-west and south-west, and by the Bogs of Rgon to the south and to the east, the Once-East is divided in six kingdoms: Paravalnium, Knavia, Su-Banadher, Delodiil, Sarchal, and Valusinopel._

**PARAVALNIUM**

_Bordering the region of Landfall, the city of Paravalnium can perhaps be described as the cultural heart of the Once-East. The city greatly reveres the legendary Slave-Queen Alessia, a figure in Nu-Cyrodic mythology from whom all its emperors claim descent from. The city is most famed for its Temple of Beauty, where the mystery religion of the Diblashuut is practiced, something which appears to be renowned by the youth of the city. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Paravalnium is King Adamus Vano, who recently ascended to the throne following the death of his late father._

**KNAVIA**

_Found in the north-eastern region of the Once-East, the city of Knavia is perhaps one of the oldest established settlements in the Once-East. The city was built around Fort Knavus, a grand fortress which today serves as the seat of Knavia's royal family - House Tharn. The kingdom is famed for its Knights of the Ember, widely known as the Embermen, a knightly order of battlemages dedicated to the protection of the royal family of Knavia. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Knavia is King Vilius Tharn, a renowned mage who also serves as High Chancellor of the Elder Council and as Imperial Battlemage to the emperor, a position he has held since 2E 1425 (1892 AD)._

**SU-BANADHER**

_Found in the eastern region of the Once-East, Su-Banadher is perhaps most famed for not only its large population of Dunmer (the so-called Dark Elves), but also its vapour mines. A renowned landmark in the city is the High Fane, a great temple where the Dunmer worship their tribunal of gods. Visitors to Su-Banadher will no doubt also be intrigued by the nearby mushroom tower of Tel Mala, home to the Telvanni Archmagister Orval, a millenarian Dunmer wizard-lord and honorary member of the Elder Council. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Su-Banadher is Queen Volcatia Oranius, an elderly human with Dunmer ancestry who appears to be loved by her people._

**DELODIIL**

_A bustling metropolis found in the eastern coast of the Remira River, Delodiil is the center of moth-silk fabrication in the Once-East, making the city a beacon for traders across the empire. It is rumoured that the city is home to the elusive Cult of Merid-Nunda, a Daedric cult which worships the Daedric goddess Merid-Nunda, called the Lady of Light. Despite this, the city's patron is Arkay, Nu-Cyrodic deity of life and death. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Delodiil is King Attrebus Doran._

**SARCHAL**

_The city of Sarchal is found in the southern area of the Once-East, near the border with the Bogs of Rgon. Besides the Great Chapel of Saint Ellatosh, no other landmarks can be found in the city. A few strongholds of the elven Orsimer (better known as Orcs) can be found near the city, but visitors are advised to keep away from the strongholds, as its Orc inhabitants are distrustful of strangers. At the time of this guide's writing, the throne of Sarchal is vacant, as the emperor has yet to appoint a suitable successor to the former royal house of Sarchal. For the time being, the Elder Council has appointed the former royal stewardess Severia Cosma as Exarch of Sarchal._

**VALUSINOPEL**

_Located in the northern mountains of Nu-Cyrod, Valusinopel is shaped by a mixture of both Once-East and Tempest Hold culture. The city relies mostly on hunting and trading with the southern kingdoms, while making extensive use of what little fertile territory it has. Although without remarkable landmarks, a temple of the Dragonguard can be found built into a nearby cavern system. At the time of this guide's writing, the current de facto ruler of Valusinopel is Queen Mother Lucina Tharn, who serves as regent to her five-year old son, King Aenar Ebonhand._

* * *

_ **Chapter 2 – On the Blessed Journey of Sunna-Et and the Trial of the Death Eaters** _

**Part 1 – On How Sunna-Et Became Midwife to the Paravant and Was Made Milk-Mother to Reman**

From the Once-East was black-haired Sunna-Et, born to shepherds from near Delodiil and who was brought to Paravalnium to be made vestal in the Diblashuut, which was the aspect of Beauty as belly-magics, once made by the tribes of Ald Cyrod and brought over to the Nu Cyrod for mnem-keeping.

And it was at a great ceremony in the chamber of the elders that the aspect of Beauty herself appeared to the vestals and spoke for Sunna-Et, releasing her from the functions of the temple. "But for this," the Goddess said. "You shall travel to the city of the All-Marugh and make yourself birth-friend to the empress, and beyond her you shall serve the Nu-Reman, and when he has reached manhood you shall teach him all that you know of the flesh, and in secret you shall store away his seed and make of it bread for him to eat. Know by this mention that it is my lord Aka, the King of Heaven who commands it, for this edict of the Convention was made to be kept quiet from all others, even from Reman who is son of Reman."

Of this speech the other vestals could remember nothing, seeing only blank spaces in their eyes and memories. Yet they gave no stop to Sunna-Et when she lawfully left the temple and made fast train with moth-silk merchants to the All-Marugh, where she gave chase to the path of the El-Estia, and through great cunning and clever craft made herself midwife to the pregnant consort of Juilek.

And one night did the Dragon of Time did appear in her dreams, speaking in the manner of the aether. "This I do command, for Reman shall be conceived of flesh made true covenant by the imperial earth, and by his sacred measure he shall be as it should have been before: of an undying fire that binds heaven to the mundane, Light made Man, and Order, fed ever by the seed of first stasis, anon Anu. And those who share intimate with him shall do so forever in the blessing of Beauty if this should be so, their fair aspect frozen eternal, youth-radiant unto the ending of days."

This did happen on the eight month, where afterwards she saw Fa-Nuit-Hen, who was self-anon the Multiplier of Motions Known, who through signs of Aedric motions – for all Ada shared in the existence of Nu Cyrod – came to see what had made idle Aka stir so much. At seeing Sunna-Et, who in Dibellan radiance held great impatience, he asked to her:

"What do you wait for?"

And Sunna-Et said she waited for the birth of ut-Cyrod-Made-Flesh, Reman son of Reman who would be born from flesh made covenant by the Aleshut.

The Barons Who Move Like This, who had come with the Demiprince, made a terrible dance of flighting styles before Sunna-Et, and Fa-Nuit-Hen spoke again:

"This which you are shown by the Barons shall be remembered by your milk, which you will give to little Reman so that he may learn all the Motions Known."

Then the Demiprince joined his Barons in the dance and made a great pillar of fighting styles, which were all taken by the milk-knowledge before the eight Daedra left for unknown borders.

On the third night before the birth, she did see the El-Estia-Who-Was-Nirn, her spirit-belly swollen with the Nu-Reman, and on her hands was mud of gold, which Sunna-Et hid beneath the bed inside the birthing chambers of Nu-Mantia. And as Sun's Height gave way to the Last Seed, Sunna'Et saw in the highest as the stars of the firmament – which were made through many memories gathered into Star Orphan-shaped holes - hid away as the false stars of the Serpent took the place of the Apprentice after making him flee. And did Sunna-Et enter the Tower of Numantia, where she joined her birthing-sisters and the empress, but found them dead and mangled through divine work, before her legs an infant with the Chim-el Adabal on his forehead, alive with the dragon-fires of heavenly Aka, clouds of moths circling above them, which then spoke to Sunna-Et, saying in a hushed voice:

"Behold Cyrodiil come again, sweet Sunna-Et, and the token which he carries, for it is and shall be the True Covenant, purified by Light-Made-Man from the three-taint brought by the crown of storms and the lies of wingless eagles."

And then the moths whispered terrible secrets to Sunna-Et, inciting her to cry out a wailing scream that made the guards of the tower congregate in the birthing chambers, where upon they saw the infant Nu-Reman (who was anon Harry to all land beyond waking dreams of Twil) and the three dead women. On the following day, was she appointed by the emperor-ut-nucyrod as milk-mother to Reman, and that year she would feed babe Reman with the milk-knowledge of the Motions Known, watching as the newborn grew until a year later the Nu-Mantia was attacked by foul mages from beyond Nucyrod seeking to end Reman.

Yet on this day, Sunna-Et was not at the tower with babe Reman, instead being on the many temples of the All-Marugh giving praise to Beauty in great festival. And when she returned to Nu-Mantia, she saw the remnants of the battle, and the bloodied body of Juilek anon James before the great throne, where it was tended and guarded by the blade-curates of Arkay.

And by the order of the Potentate she would bring the babe-emperor to the throne of Nu-Mantia, where she sat him upon the throne of his ancestors, and saw as Chim-El Adabal burned bright with the dragon-fires of renewed covenant, speaking with Reman in the voice of an adult the words:

"I AM CYRODIIL COME!"

* * *

**Part 2 – The Ministry Learns of Voldemort's Defeat and the Demands of the Potentate**

"Gathered here today are all members of the honourable bodies of the Wizengamot and the Council of Magical Law, for the purpose of divulgation of news sent by the Elder Council of the Empire of Nu-Cyrod," announced the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore as he dictated the order of business.

There was great chattering amongst the gathered crowds.

"Two night ago, the Death Eaters of the self-proclaimed Dark Lord launched an attack on the Imperial Palace, assisted by knowledge transmitted to them by wizard Peter Pettigrew," spoke Dumbledore, the reveal of the name of Pettigrew causing little reaction as virtually no one knew who the man was. "The imperial forces engaged battle with the Death Eaters, achieving victory over them, with a majority of Death Eaters being killed, the rest captured. No escapes are known."

Dumbledore gave pause, allowing the scribes to finish writing his words in the minutes. For convenience, he refrained from speaking Voldemort's chosen name. Causing the usual panic whenever his name was spoken would only disrupt the procedures.

"During the battle, the Death Eaters infiltrated the palace, a group of them engaging Emperor Juilek Cyrodiil, or James Potter, and some of his Dragonguard in battle. All Death Eaters were killed, with the Emperor being mortally wounded."

The news of the Nu-Cyrodic emperor's death at the hands of Death Eaters caused a wave of shock amongst those present.

"We have been informed that the self-proclaimed Dark Lord also infiltrated the palace, but did not engage the Emperor, instead heading to his apparent true target, the Prince Reman, or Harry Potter," continued Dumbledore. "The Elder Council gives us little detail on the missive sent, but the Dark Lord's efforts failed, and he was somehow destroyed."

The silence that fell upon the chambers was deafening, as Dumbledore's words were slowly processed by the minds of the wizards. Soon enough, there was a cacophony of sound inside the room, as many demanded explanations from Dumbledore.

The old wizard raised his hands and spoke to the gathering council. "As I said, the Elder Council did not describe in detail what happened to the so-called Dark Lord. Only that when he tried to murder Prince Reman, his spell failed and a strange innate power in the young prince awakened and destroyed the Dark Lord's body."

As expected, there was quite a lot of shouts and confusion, with many doubting that a mere child would have been able to destroy the feared dark wizard.

"Moreover, the High Chancellor of the Imperial Elder Council, who has been declared as both regent and as potentate for the new emperor, has issued forth his demands that we allow Imperial agents to enter our territory in order to capture any who might have been involved in the plot to murder Prince Reman."

Which took to mean that the Elder Council wanted free reign to capture anyone, Death Eater or not, who might have been involved in the attempted murder, and bring them to Nu-Cyrod for judgement. Dumbledore knew very well what this kind of demand would cause, and he was certain the Elder Council was expecting it too. Such a demand would cause a breach in the sovereignty of the British magical community, but if there was anything Dumbledore did not want, was a conflict with the Empire. Their battlemages were terrifying, and he knew that Vilius Tharn could be a force of nature when pushed. The attempted invasion of Nu-Cyrod by Grindelwald's army gave him a first-hand example of what those people were capable of. It was no wonder Voldemort needed so sneak his way into the capital.

Hopefully both the Wizengamot and the Council of Magical Law would be able to reach a consensus on how to further act, as delaying this matter would be unwise.

* * *

**Part 3 – The Elder Council Judges the Captured Death Eaters**

"We gather in this year 1515 of the Second Era of the Cyrodiils, on the 27th of Sun's Dusk, doing so in the name of His Most Honoured and Exalted Emperor Reman Cyrodiil, Son of El-Estia and Chosen of the Amulet of Kings, Sovereign of the Ruby Throne, Lord of Nu-Cyrod and Her Dominions, etc., etc., to form an Elder Council consisting of the following persons. Here we will dream-swell on a very, very long list of councillors with their respective positions and titles, and absentees, and councillors attending via trance, spectral representation, etc., except the following persons, as they shall already be mentioned in those other estimable lists found now in your pockets save for the naked here assembled, etc., and the as-agreed-upon-in-amulet those members and delegates and strangely-beautiful silk concerns as writ in the council definitions for the legislative year 1515."

"And as the aforementioned Elder Council having been called together by the Lord and High Chancellor Vilius Tharn to take place outside of the regular calendar, though not replacing the scheduled meeting on the 10th of Hearthfire and under the Celediil Protocol of 2E 120, this council session is to be treated as public, therefore unbound by the standards of any security class. Does any present Councillor object? The vote shall be instated as per the Sub-Protocol 343 of the Laws of Triangulation, wherein all members may present their votes."

There was a moment during which the councillors presented their votes.

"There is an unanimous NAY. Good for all of us. The proceedings may resume."

And then, Vilius Tharn, the High Chancellor, spoke:

"All present and non-present members of the group identified as Death Eaters which lie in association with the so-called Voldemort, you are given the right to defend your actions before the Elder Council."

Although one of the Death Eaters spoke out in defiance, Vilius interrupted the accused in a move that was not unexpected to most of those present. For Vilius, however, it mattered little. They had been invaded by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and his grandson and emperor had been murdered inside his own home, trying to defend the true target of the attack – Reman. The so-called Dark Lord had been killed during the attack, and several of his accompanying Death Eater shared the same fate. The rest had been captured, and alongside those relinquished by the British Ministry of Magic, were now facing trial for crimes against Nu-Cyrod.

"Let it be known that the right to trial was inferred upon the defendants. How does the Council rule?"

There was a collective shout. "Guilty."

"The matter of guilt has been settled. How does this council move to sentence the accused?"

Once more, the council spoke in unanimity.

"Death, effective immediately."

Vilius nodded. "The Council has ruled. Guards?"

Protesting and shouting curses until the very end, all captured Death Eaters were brought to the temporary gallows built outside the Green Emperor Way, and before the morning was over, their bodies were hanging from the noose. Even if a little, Vilius smiled at the sight. Yet he knew that no amount of vengeful satisfaction could undo what these barbarians had wrought, but he would make sure to destroy every single Death Eater for what their master and comrades had done, even if it was the last thing he did.

That he swore.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There's some weird shit happening (or rather, rehappening) in the background.

By the way, the people of Nu-Cyrod use the Tamrielic calendar, and coincidentally enough, the Second Era was both declared almost simultaneously by Potentate Versidue-Shaie and by the Remanite loyalists who fled to Nu-Cyrod. However, the Nu-Cyrodic calendar is still in the Second Era.


	3. On the Transliminal Expedition and how Light-Made-Man met with a Moth

_ **Ministerial Pocket Guide to Nu-Cyrod** _

_by the Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_ **THE KINGDOMS OF THE WEST: TEMPEST HOLDS** _

_Settled by colonists that came from the Once-East, the Tempest Holds can be contrasted with the Once-East by the character of its inhabitants - austere, pious, and hard-working. Many of its natives serve in the Imperial Legion, providing nearly half of its forces. If the Once-East is the soul of the Empire, then the Tempest Holds are its body, nurtured and hardened by the unwavering inhabitants of the Imperial West. Bordered by the Once-East and Landfall to the east, and by the Bogs of Rgon to the south, the Tempest Holds are divided in five kingdoms: Celediil, Jerallinopel, Pelingrad, Morhame, and Teleorman._

**CELEDIIL**

_Found in the south-eastern area of the Tempest Holds, the city of Celediil was the first settlement to be built in the western region. Its proximity to the capital and location in the Seluriel-Landfall trade route makes the city an important stop for traders of the Rgonian bogdoms in the south. The city's most famous export are its cheeses, which are consumed across the empire. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Celediil is King Iniel Sifr._

**JERALLINOPEL**

_Found in north-western area of the Tempest Holds, Jerallinopel considered to be a sister-city of Valusinopel, if only for the fact that both are the only cities located in the northern mountain range of Nu-Cyrod. Despite this, the terrain of Jerallionopel is far more agreeable for agricultural endeavours, when compared to that of its sister-city. The ruler at the time of this guide's writing is Queen Lodys Ancent._

**PELINGRAD**

_Located in the central plains of the Tempest Holds, Pelingrad is sometimes perceived by the people in the east as the de facto capital of the western regions of Nu-Cyrod. The city's surroundings are dominated by vineyards, further cementing the city's status as the greatest Nu-Cyrodilic source of not only grapes, but also wine. Near the city is also found the Green Water Temple, a magnificent stone and wood structure which serves as the central headquarters of the Akaviri Dragonguard, the bodyguards of the emperor. The city's patron and namesake is Pelinal Whitestrake, a legendary knight who is believed to have been a crucial ally of Saint Alessia during her rebellion. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Pelingrad is King Fralav Nirol._

**MORHAME**

_A harbour city in the south-western coast of the Tempest Holds, visitors to the city should not be surprised by the vast population of Minotaurs who call the city their home. The city's very name comes from the god Morihaus Breath-of-Kyne, whom the people of Nu-Cyrod believe to be the ancestor of all Minotaurs found in the empire. Fittingly enough, the city's patron is also Morihaus. Despite this, Morhame displays some of the most exotic and baroque examples of Imperial architecture. It should be noted that the summer estate of the imperial family is found near the city. At the time of this guide's writing, the ruler of Morhame is King Aengus Laecinnius, a Minotaur who recently succeeded his father to the throne._

**TELEORMAN**

_Found in the western coast of the Tempest Holds, the city of Teleorman is the major westernmost settlement in Nu-Cyrod. The city is the centre of Altmer (or High Elven) culture in Nu-Cyrod, so it boasts the largest concentration of Altmer outside of Landfall. Visitors should not expect a warm welcome in the city, regardless of wealth. Although other citizens of the empire are welcome and treated normally, citizens of Teleorman are distrustful (if not passively hostile) towards foreigners. The city's most famous landmark is the College of Sapiarchs, a highly prestigious educational institution that is home to the Order of Sapiarchs, who are considered to be the empire's greatest scholars and magical minds. As one of the two major magical institutions in the empire, the College has a somewhat friendly rivalry with the Arcane University in All-Marugh. At the time of this guide's writing, the king of Teleorman is Sinyon Itelnoril, an Altmer nearing two hundred years of age._

* * *

_ ** Chapter 3 – On the Transliminal Expedition and how Light-Made-Man met with a Moth   
** _

**Part 1 – On Ald-Cyrod and the Taking of Bruma**

From the ruined Sard, the knights of the Tempest Holds and the mages of the Once-East took the remains of the Alessian fort, and from there did Caradoc Deer-Born begin the most righteous campaign to restore divinely-ordained rule to Ald Cyrod.

Yet such plans came to a stop on the third year, when news came from Nu-Cyrod that the Emperor had been murdered during a cowardly attack in Nu-Mantia, and that his son Reman had survived. As per the established Sixty-Four Remanite Mandates, all members of the expedition swore loyalty to the new emperor before the gods – the Eight and the Missing Sibling, the Breath-of-Kyne named Morihaus and the great conqueror who was Ald-Reman.

Scattered through the Imperial province, bringing news and tidings from all corners of the false empire, the agents of the empire-to-come did establish the foundations for the hidden conquest of the heart of Tamriel. And with the false legions of the Mede Emperor busy with the fortification of the borders of Cyrodiil against the Aldmeri threat, the Elder Council of Mede had in all its lacking wisdom decided to let the counties fend for themselves.

The opportunity was clear, and Caradoc saw himself as blessed by Sai, for the city of Bravil was on the precarious brink of civil war. All that was needed was a gust of wind, and the tapestry would unfold itself. The blood of the city was the foul skooma drug, much loved by the gangs that dominated its streets and alleys. And Caradoc knew the purpose of his Hidden Legion, for they were the vanguard and fundament of the True Empire.

Bravil would be the cornerstone of the True Empire, the stage for the resurrection of the Covenant and the recovery of the Ruby Throne. That it would be thanks to a foul narcotic was not missed by the old general.

Nights and days passed over the city, and on the final days of the Hearthfire did the fires of rebellion erupt, for Bruma was painted red with the blood of its own citizens, and dark were these times until the final hours, when the smoke began to rise, and mage fire began to consume the slum that was the entire city. In the chaos of the fire, Caradoc ordered the decadent Count Terentius and his immediate family exterminated. Without a leader, chaos would further engulf Bravil, and it would be through that chaos that the Hidden Legion would work. The next morning, only the walls, the castle, and the cathedral remained, the rest having been burnt to the ground during the fire. Civilian survivors congregated outside the walls, and the True Legion began its work.

With the authority given to him by the Elder Council in All-Marugh, Caradoc appointed a battlemage from the Once-East as the new Count of Bravil, while sending news to the Council of Titus Mede II that the troubles in Bravil were at an end. The Eclipse and Claws gangs, or at least what remained of them, were put to the sword by the True Legion.

And so it was on the 188th year of the Third Era of Tamriel, that County Bravil fell under the control of Nu-Cyrod, and the Empire of Cyrodiil was reborn.

* * *

**Part 2 – On Reman's Meeting with a Moth**

It is a solid truth that Reman was the son of Al-Esh, born through unnamed surrogacy and passing strange divinities. No true son and daughter of the All-Marugh would deny him such a thing. The brow-embedded jewel – that which was Chim-el Adabal – was enough proof of it.

In the golden coast of the Tempest Holds – where the wealthy men of the Once-East enjoyed sojourning from Midyear to Last Seed in countryside estates – the young emperor spent his summer in the estate of his ancestors, away from the bureaucratic troubles of the capital and under the watchful eye of his Dragonguard protectors. There did the young emperor play away from the worldly troubles that would in short years come to him through age. As a companion he had a fox from the wild that had come to him and lay next to the son of the Aleshut as he threw pebbles at the western waters, and were shielded from the warm rays of the sun by a moth-cloud.

But the son of heaven's silent delights were unknowingly disturbed by the silent arrival of a thief that carried in his heart and mind the words of secret murder. And this old thief of name Crito came from the Bogdoms of Rgon – and he was known as a great butcher of men - and had come seeking retribution for the rightful death of his liege who was Charlus the Frostfall Pretender, and would have succeeded if not for the fact that he had his dagger stolen by a moth. And so was the barbaric criminal drowned in a moth-cloud, blinding him as the fox-companion of Reman captured his neck with sharpened teeth and gave him quick death.

And one of the moths came down and stopped atop the carcass's head, and turning towards the boy-emperor – who had until then not noticed the deceased knight – it spoke in hushed tones, speaking of secrets that were known:

"Covenant made flesh, true son of Al-Esh and Aka-Tosh, sword and shield of man against the lies of eagles and the storm-crowned usurper. Behold this, for it is the fate of those who do not believe or belong to you."

And when Sunna-Et came to Reman and saw the corpse of the thief next to the emperor, she took it and gave it in gift to the lions of the coast, who feasted with great vigour upon the carcass.

* * *

**Pocket Guide to the Empire:**

**Tempest Holds – **one of the regions of Nu-Cyrod. It was magnengineered to resemble the Colovian West.

**Charlus Potter** – Known as the Frostfall Pretender, Charlus was a member of the Reman Dynasty, having Charlus Cyrodiil as his true name. He married an Outlander, Dorea Black, and had a son called Amantius. The three were captured and executed by the Dragonguard after it was discovered they were behind a plot to assassinate both Emperor Fleamont and his heir Juilek (anon James Potter), in order to usurp the throne.


End file.
